StarCrossed Lovers
by Nintendard
Summary: Odin has made peace with the god of Vanaheim, Xenon. In result they have arranged Thor and the daughter of Xenon, Ariey to wed. But what happens when she begins to have feelings for Loki?
1. Prologue

Ok, so I had this idea after watching Thor and Avengers. Loki is beast, even if a fail happened every time he did something cool. Anywho, I hope this turns out well. I'm not sure how far this will go, but I'm hoping to get some good reviews. If not, this will probably never get finished. Lol

Prologue

"Lord Xenon!It's good to see you again, my friend." Odin said. He stood in front of another gentleman with long silver hair. The ages of his reign shown kindness to his appearance as he embraced Odin.

"Indeed it is, Lord Odin. I trust you and your boys have been well?"

"You know how they are. Those boys have been giving me grief lately."

"I'm sorry to hear that, my Lord. Do not be troubled." Xenon said with a smile, and he placed his hand upon Odin's shoulder. " I'm sure those young lads will be the most noble men in all of Asgard soon enough."

Odin chuckled and looked his friend in the eyes. "And what of your lovely daughter, Ariey?"

"She has been in her studies, but I'm afraid she has become like the boys. She's always running off and getting into trouble. Got into a fight with a boy who apparently pulled her hair."

"That seems a bit dangerous considering she has the power of the Voice in her. I expect no less from the little goddess of Vanaheim."

"Yes, but I'm starting to worry for our plans." Xenon sighed as Odin grew quiet.

"Lord Xenon, do not fret, my old friend. She, too, will grow into a beautiful young woman, whom all will look and see the glory of Vanaheim. I just hope she will be able to handle Thor." Odin was sincere in his words, but a laugh came from Xenon.

" I'm more worried about Thor being able to handle HER." The two of them laughed.

" I was thinking..." Xenon stated. Odin looked at him quizzingly. "Perhaps it would be better to have her visit your realm for a while. To get a feel of another world."

"That is a wonderful idea, Lord Xenon." Odin smiled. " This way, Thor and Ariey can get to know one another and perhaps that will make it easier for them to wed."

Xenon smiled and nodded."My thoughts, exactly."

"Then it's settled!" Odin shouted with glee."We shall arrange for them to meet. She will stay with us for one year."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lord Xenon and Lord Odin made a peace treaty many years ago. Since then, they agreed that in accordance to the treaty, their worlds will forever be allies. In result, they agreed that when their offspring were of the proper age and maturity, they would wed and be a symbol of hope and prosperity between worlds. The kingdoms rejoice at the news that Thor and Ariey were to be wed, but little did they know that cruel fate that was in store for them...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lord Odin sat on the throne as his son's Thor and Loki stood beside him. The young boys looked at each other with excitement for the arrival of their new guest.

"Father, when will he get here?" Thor asked eagerly.

"Patience, my son." Odin said calmly.

"What is he like? Is he a mighty warrior?" Thor asked again. Odin just chuckled at the sight of the boys getting excited.

'Those boys are going to be in for a big surprise' Odin thought to himself. He suddenly stood from his seat, when he saw Xenon approaching the thrown.

"Lord Xenon, my dear friend. It is good to see you again." He said.

Xenon smiled and embraced as thought they hadn't seen each other in years. Thor and Loki begin scanning the horizon for the son of this 'Xenon'. All they had in mind was to see the strength of their new friend.

Odin looked at the boys and back to Xenon and whispered. "I'm afraid my boys believe you've brought them a warrior."

Xenon laughed, " She might as well be by the way she presents herself."

Odin turned as he laughed and looked at the boy. "Come here boys, there is someone I want you to meet."

Thor and Loki rushed to their father's side. Taking each hand of Odin into their own, they looked around waiting anxiously to see their new friend.

Xenon chuckled and turned his head to looked behind him. " Come on out, my dear."

"Dear?" Thor said.

Suddenly a young girl walked around, in front of Xenon and stood there looking at the floor.

"A GIRL!" Thor looked up at his father in outrage. "Father what is the meaning of this. This is no warrior, but a maid"

Odin kept his mouth shut, he knew Xenon's daughter well, and she could handle herself.

"I am not some maid!" She protested. Thor just crossed his arms and looked away. Loki, on the other hand, took this chance to stand out apart from his brother and gently took her hand and kissed it.

"Welcome to Asgard" He said gently. Xenon and Odin looked at Loki with surprise. Thor just made gagging noises which caused Ariey to kick him in the back,sending him forward to the ground.

"Do that again and I'll rip your tongue out!" She threatened Loki, who stiffened up and looked at her in shock. That was not the reaction he was expecting from her.

"Now now, my dear. Be nice. You will be spending a year with them after all."

"A YEAR!" The boys said in unison.

"That's right!" Odin said with excitement."She is a guest in Asgard and will be treated as such." He said looking at Thor. Loki looked at Thor nervously, while Thor was just annoyed. They had to put up with THIS for a whole year.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Welp, there we have it. The prologue. We'll see how this turns out. I'll start working on the first chapter immediately to get the story up and running.

Just for reference you pronounce Ariey like "Airy-ay". :)

Hope you guys enjoy, and give me some feedback!


	2. Chapter 1

Star-Crossed Lovers

Chapter 1

It's been 12 years since Ariey had visited Asgard. Since then Thor and Loki have grown into strong men and were respected and loved by their people.

Over the years Odin explained to Thor about his engagement to Ariey. At first he straight up rejected the idea of ever seeing her again. Odin refused to force the issue, the last thing he wanted was to force his son to marry someone. He decided to have a banquet in the honor of her return. He figured since she was definitely of age, Thor would find her irresistible. At least... that is what he hoped.

People gathered around the throne room to see the rumored beauty of Vanaheim. Thor stood on his father's right side, Loki at his left. Both men were anxious to see what became of the outrageous goddess.

The room grew quiet as a hooded figure approached the Throne. No doubt it was Ariey, as she knelt before King Odin.

" Lady Ariey. It is an honor to have you here. Asgard's walls glisten once again under your radiance." Thor rolled his eyes at his Father's comments. Loki stood there terrified that she would lash out like she did on several other occasions as this.

" It is an honor to be back, my Lord Odin." Ariey spoke gently as she stood and removed her hood. Eyes stared in amazement at what they thought was going to be an elegant long haired beauty. But what their eyes met was different.

Ariey's hair was not all one length. Her dark hair was cut short on the left side, and fell gracefully over her shoulder on the right. A personal sign of her own, to indicate her individuality from her sisters. Despite her aquired taste in hair styles, she had a flawless complexion. Her lips were a soft rosy pink, and her amethyst colored eyes were mezmerising. Thor's eyes widened and he took one step down. This made Odin smile. Loki also stared in awe of the beauty before.

Thor approached her slowly and took her hand, giving it a kiss. "Asgard must truly be a poor realm to have no one to compare to such beauty."

"Thank you, Prince Thor. How very kind of you." Ariey said gently. Odin stood and held up his arms.

"My friends, tonight we celebrate the arrival of Lady Ariey. Let us feast!" With that, the room filled with cheer. Thor looked over at Ariey with a smile. A stray strand of his golden hair fell as he bowed.

" My Lady, it is an honor to have you here. Please, enjoy yourself." Thor stood up and walked away.

"If my Lord does not mind, I would like to change for the feast." Ariey said to Odin with a smile.

"Not at all, My wife will show you to your quarters." Odin smiled as his wife approached Ariey and escorted her to the rooms.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hours past as the ballroom filled with nobles of Asgard. Loki walked out onto the balcony for some air. He looked out at the wonderous realm he has always called home. He never wanted the throne, it was rightly Thor's, he'd come to terms with that. He couldn't argue with having a comfortable life. But still, something felt like it was missing. Perhaps the resent events of Thor and Ariey's engagement. Loki often dreamt of someone he could love, but most of the women of Asgard swooned for Thor. "Always a shadow..." he said to himself.

"Shadow?" said a voice. Loki jumped and turned around to see Ariey standing directly behind him. She wore a long beautiful greek styled dress. It had only one strap that fell on the right side of her shoulder. There was a brooch there but he couldn't make out what it was due to her hair covering it. He assumed it was the crest of Vanaheim. Further down there was a golden waist belt that hugged her natural waistline, bringing out her figure. Going down the skirt it was split on both sides exposing her thin but elegantly toned legs. He couldn't look away.

"U-Umm" Was all he could get out.

Ariey smiled as she watched his eyes wonder. " Are you still afraid of me, Loki?" She said with a laugh. Loki looked at her and cleared his throat, trying to sound strong.

" It's merely been a while since I was able to glace upon your beauty." Loki noticed a look of distaste across Ariey's face. She really hadn't changed at all...at least, not inwardly. He thought to himself as he looked at her again.

" Oh please, Loki." She sighed as she walked beside him and leaned against the railing of the balcony. "Don't give me that parrot talk."

"Lady Ariey?" She looked at him sternly, but her voice was gentle.

"Please Loki, when it's us, just call me Ariey." she smiled. "You don't have to be so formal."

Loki nodded and looked away with her, watching the endless view.

"I miss Asgard, you know?" She stated. Loki looked over at her with his typical sad look. "I remember coming here when I was ten years of age." She chuckled."My Father almost had to drag me here."

Loki smiled at her. "That bad?"

"You remember." she looked at him and rested her chin in her hand as she placed it on the railing. "You and your brother were so disappointed."

"Until he fought you." Loki interjected.

" Ah yes, We did get into some trouble." she laughed."

"I remember being terrified of you."

"Well, you did kiss my hand." she stated.

"I was only doing what I was taught," he chuckled. "And you threatened me!" His smile grew as he laughed with his words.

" Me? Threaten you?" she played innocently.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" He asked.

Ariey removed her arm and pointed at Loki while squinting her eyes."Do that again and I'll rip your tongue out!" she quoted herself. They both laughed. "We had fun..."

"Yes we did.." Loki said. He looked over at her with his eyes and watched her as she gazed out at the scenery. The constant hue of dusk gave her skin a beautiful light bronze tint. He purple eyes seemed to glow like gems. Loki suddenly felt something stirring inside of him. What was this feeling?

" I don't want to do it you know?" she said, snapping him out of his trance.

"What?" he asked.

"Marry Thor." she stated plainly.

"R-Really?"Hearing this gave him a flicker of hope.

"To be honest, I don't think he's even that handsome." she sighed and propped her him up with her hand again. "His personality makes him...very...unattractive."

Loki looked away feeling a bit sad at hearing this. If she wasn't interested in Thor, he certainly had no chance for her. "So, you're going back?"

"Maybe..." she began. "I'm not sure. I do have my eyes set for someone, but it certainly isn't Thor."

Loki looked down and nodded. "I see."

"Well, I think I shall retire for the evening." She leaned in and hugged Loki, making him tense up. "Please Loki, don't tell anyone. Not yet." she whispered into his ear. He stood there taking in the moment and then hugged her back.

" As you wish...Ariey" She pulled away with a smile and looked at him gently.

"Thank you, Loki. It's good to see you again." And with that she retired for the night.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I already got a couple of reviews and I just want to thank you real fast for them. :) I'm enjoying the story myself. I've become completely and utterly obsessed with Loki. Watched Thor 4 times and have gone to see Avengers 3 times. I need a life.

Also just a bit of Trivia, for those of you who dont know about the 9 realms and 7 chakras. The realm of Vanaheim is for song and feelings. Part of the reason I chose Vanaheim is because I am also obsessed with music. Inspiration for this story and some future scenes came from songs written by Akiko Shitaka and Yuki Kajiura. If you have not heard of them I HIGHLY recommend getting on youtube and checking them out. They are wonderful singers. And it'll also help you get a better idea of what type of song Ariey will sing. ;) Anyways lets get back to the story. :)

Chapter 2

Thor paced back and forth in the training room. Loki and Volstagg sat watching him.

"How could something so vile and angry, turn into something so beautiful and...well... beautiful!" Thor more or less asking himself than his company.

Volstagg leaned over to Loki. " His Coronation is in a few days and he's more excited about a woman? That's not like Thor."

Loki just kept quiet. All he could think about was his conversation with Ariey the day before. But Volstagg was right. Thor seemed more obsessed with her than his own Coronation. He did not deny that Ariey was beautiful, but Loki saw more than just a pretty face. She was no more than a trophy to Thor.

Thor stopped when the doors to the room opened. Loki and Volstagg looked up to see Sif and Ariey entering.

"He said that?" Asked Sif. Ariey nodded and laughed.

"Yes, and then I tol-Ladies!" Thor interrupted. Ariey and Sif looked at him as they continued to enter the room. Thor walked up to Ariey.

" I see you still can't stay away from the fight." Thor chuckled. Ariey rolled her eyes.

" Please, My Prince" she said sarcastically."You couldn't take me then, and you won't be able to now."

This made Volstagg and Sif laugh. Thor clinched his fist. " I knew you hadn't changed."

"Neither did you." Was her reply. " And I went easy on you."

"Is that so?" Thor crossed his arms and looked at her. " Then how about me duel"

"Ok, how about this." She took an empty metal bowl from a table and turned back to Thor. " Beat me, and I will marry you. But if I win...and I will." she smirked." I will be with the one my heart desires."

Volstagg and Sif looked at each other. Loki just continued to stand there quietly.

"Deal" Thor said.

"Thor!" Volstagg yelled. " Don't be so reckless. You hold fast to your words, but you know not what you do. What will your father think?"

"I find this interesting. And I don't think I can get hurt with a bowl." Thor said. He laughed until he saw Ariey take a knife and cut a hole in the bottom of the bowl.

"My Prince." she said tossing the knife aside when she finished. " I don't even have to touch you to beat you."

"Then let's have at it!" Thor screamed as he lunged forward, hurtling himself towards Ariey. She smirked and dodged quickly, and held the bowl up to her lips where the hole had been made and faced Thor directly.

"What is she going to do, scream him to death?" Volstagg asked.

"Ariey is of Vanaheim, the world of the Song. She is known as the Lady of the Voice." Loki explained. " She is able to manipulate her vocal cords to hit whatever pitch she desires. In doing so, she can do many different things to your body. Different songs have different meanings and the higher skill you have, one person can sound like an entire fleet singing."

"Viell al frella tu nique gwa halla val." Ariey began to sing.

" I recognize that one." Loki laughed a bit. " She sang this to us when we fought her. We ended up sleeping for three days straight."

"Amazing!" Volstagg said.

"She is capable of many things" Loki continued."I don't know much about their ways of fighting, but I know there is also a song that can tamper with your nerve system."

"Glad they are on our side." Sif crossed her arms and sighed as she watched Thor slam into a puddle of his own saliva. He was knocked out cold. "Oh dear..."

"HAHA! The mighty Thor taken down so easily." Volstagg laughed. " And by a woman no doubt!"

"Yes, well. I wasn't much in a fighting mood so I decided to end it before he made a fool of himself." Ariey tossed the bowl aside, hitting Thor in the head. "Guess the engagement is off."

"You can't be serious, Lady Ariey." Sif said. "What about your father, King Xenon?"

"My father would never force me to marry someone I did not love." She sighed heavily."He may push the issue but Thor is not the one for me."

"As you wish, my Lady." Sif looked over at Volstagg." If you should need us, we will be here for your service. Though I doubt you need it." Sif stood up and walked over to Thor. "Come, Volstagg, we should take Thor to his chambers."

"He won't be out long." Ariey said without turning. " I didn't sing long enough for him to go into coma." She smiled and walked up the stairs. She looked at Loki as she passed him and exited the room. Loki returned the gaze for a moment but looked over at Sif and Volstagg carrying Thor to his chambers.

Loki left the room and went to his own. He sat on the window seal looking down at the city of Asgard. "She really has grown up." he said to himself. He remembers when she first sang to them. She wasn't very good and it took her a while to get them asleep. But now...now she sings like the goddess she is.

"Father I don't want to!" Loki looked down and saw Ariey standing there with her father, King Xenon.

"Ariey, my dear. I know he is a stubborn boy but just give him a chance." Xenon begged.

"Father, I don't LOVE him. He's a hideous creature and he smells of prunes..." she thought about it for a moment. She meant more insult than anything, but when she thought about it, he really did smell like prunes.

"I don't want to force you, but would you please reconsider." He insisted.

"Father..."

"This is for the union of our kingdoms, my daughter." He said gently.

"But... I love..." she looked down. Pressure was pouring its way into her head and Loki could sense it. Even if it wasn't with him, she didn't deserve an arranged marriage. No one did.

Loki watched as Ariey ran inside and locked the door. She had definitely had enough. Xenon stood there and looked down, his figure deteriorating. "So he was just a communicator." Loki stood to his feet and continue to look out the window. He wished he could comfort Ariey, but soon she would be the bride of Thor, and Thor would be King of Asgard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"How long has it been?" Odin asked Sif.

"My King, she won't leave her room. She's been in there for three days." Sif knelt before Odin. Her right hand against her chest. Odin rubbed his temples and sighed.

"This is not good." he said. "Thor's coronation is in a few hours and she should be here."

" I understand, my King."

"I will talk to her." Odin said as he stood from his throne. Sif looked up at him and stood.

"Yes, my Lord. I will tend to the preparations for the Coronation." She bowed and left quickly.

Odin made his way to Ariey's room. "Lady Ariey?" he knocked. The door slowly opened and Ariey stood there surprised.

"My lord, Odin?" she said.

"May I speak with you, my dear?" he asked gently. She nodded and opened the door, inviting him inside. He walked in, she closed the door behind him and sat on her bed. "Is everything ok, my dear?" She stayed quiet. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "My dear." he began. He took her hand in his and gently held it. " You are like a daughter to me. You can tell me what is on your mind."

"My lord. I..." she hesitated. She felt as if the whole universe was weighed upon her shoulders. It was not a matter of life and death but it mine as well be.

"Yes?" he pushed.

" I... I mean no dishonor of you or your kin, but. I just don't want to marry Thor." she finally got it out. All there was now was the wait for Odin's decision.

"I see." was all he said. Ariey looked up at him, tears swelling in her eyes. "My dear. Your father and I love you. And we will never force you to marry someone you do not love."

"Thank you, my lord." she said without looking at him.

" I hear your heart belongs to another." Odin said with a gentle smile. "A young man from Vanaheim?"

Ariey was getting very uneasy now. "No, my lord." she twiddled her fingers. "He is of Asgard."

Odin looked at her in surprise. "I see. And who is this young man?"

"..." she closed her eyes as tears fell to her hands. Her knuckles turning white as she clinched them together. "He is...Loki, your Highness."

"Loki?..." Odin was completely surprised.

Ariey smiled gently. She felt better getting it out. "Yes, my lord." her smile grew as she began to speak of him. "He is kind, and smart. He doesn't constantly threaten or pick fights. He's handsome and noble..." she seemed to continue her list in her mind. Odin observed her and smiled gently.

"Then my dear. My heart is glad." He took her hands again. " I agree Thor is very rambunctious but he is the heir. If you love another, then that cannot be helped."

Ariey looked at him in surprise. "My lord. You are far kinder than what I thought possible."

"My dear, you should never assume the worst." He smiled gently." You have my blessing, and I promise to talk with your father."

"Thank you, lord Odin!" She hugged him tightly. He caught her and laughed a bit.

"Ah such young love..." He wiped her tears away." I should go. I have many thing to prepare for the Coronation. Shall I expect you?"

"I will make it. I promise." She smiled gently.

"Good." Odin stood from the bed and walked to the door. He stopped and turned nodding as he shut the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Coronation had begun and many attended to see Thor become King. He walked down the aisle tossing his hammer in the air and shouting with the crowd. He turned to see Odin on his throne along with his mother and brother by his side. The crowd eventually grew silent as Thor scanned them looking for Ariey. He looked down a bit when he realized she wasn't there.

"Thor...Odinson..." Odin began.

Meanwhile in the halls of Asgard.

"I can't believe I'm late!" Ariey grunted as she ran down the halls to get to the throne room. "I hope no one notices me walk in." She turned a corner and slammed into someone, knocking her back. "Oh, my pardon. I didn't mean to-"... she stopped when she looked up at he figure before her. This creature was tall and had blue skin. His piercing red eyes sent shivers down her spine. She didn't get the memo to run until a grin drew across his face. She jumped back just out of his reach, but to her dismay she jumped into another Frost Giant. "HEL-" She was cut off, when he hit her in the head. Her body went limp in his arms as he picked her up and they both ran down the hall.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"-I now pronounce you, Thor..." The room was silent, eyes began wondering to one another as to why their King stopped. "Frost Giants!" He yelled. Within seconds the guards took their posts, as Odin and his sons headed straight to the Treasury to check on the relics.

As they entered the Treasury they saw the debris of the Frost Giants. The guardian moving back into place.

"Frost Giant? How did they get passed the GateKeeper?" Thor yelled.

Odin said nothing.

"They need to pay!" Thor continued.

"They have payed: with their lives." Odin replied finally. Loki looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Father they need to- My King!" Thor was interrupted by the guards. They turned to see the guard injured.

"My king, Lady Ariey is gone."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yay cliffhangers. Please let me know what you think and I am hoping to have chapter 3 up soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Well I'm back with another chapter. I'm trying to keep them long. I usually do really short chapters. Mainly cause I put them into sections. I was pleased with Chapter 2. :) Thanks again for the feedback, it helps boost my motivation and creativity.

Chapter 3

"My king, Lady Ariey is gone. A citizen confirmed they saw Frost Giants carrying her away!" Thor gritted his teeth.

"We must go find her NOW!"

"No!" Odin protested.

"What?" Thor asked.

"If we leave now, we could put her life in danger." He said.

"She's already in danger!" Thor gripped his hammer tightly. Loki was still staring at the guard in shock. His eyes filling with tears, using all he had to fight them back. His body was trembling.

"We need to negotiate. I've already made a truce with King Laufey."

"He broke your truce! We need to go, NOW!" Thor was relentless. Odin became furious and sent Thor to his chambers. There, Thor began pacing back and forth in rage. Loki,Sif. Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg sat in the room thinking.

"We can't just leave her there. There's no telling what the Frost Giants would do to her..." Volstagg commented.

"You think I don't know that!" Thor lashed out. His voice thundering through the halls. Silence fell across the room. Thor looked up at his company. "We're going to Jotunheim..."

"Thor, that's too dangerous!" Sif protested. Thor just stomped around like an angry brute.

"We need some plan of attack..." Volstagg said.

"I have a plan-ATTACK!" Thor said as he continued to pace.

"You can't just barge into Jotunheim." Hogun said from the window seal.

"And why not!" Thor stopped and looked at Hogun. "They barged right into Asgard, almost got the relic but ended up leaving with Ariey!"

"We know, Thor, but you just can't do that."Sif said.

"I don't care." Thor grabbed his things and headed to the door. "I'm going. WITH or without you."

Sif sighed and rubbed her temples. "Wait!" She ran to catch up to him, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral following. Loki just sat there with his head in his hands.

"Ariey..."He began to shake."Please, be safe..." Loki jumped from his seat and took off, quickly catching up to Thor and company. It didn't take them long to reach the Bifrost. They pushed their way past the Gatekeeper and were teleported to Jotunheim.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"At last..." Laufey stood over Ariey's limp body. " Gag her, we don't need her serenading us..." he turned and walked to his seat. "Now that we have the girl, Odinson will come. And when he does..." he began clinching his fist, and slammed it against the walls of his 'palace'. This woke up Ariey. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned. Laufey looked down at her and smirked. "Ah, you're awake.

Ariey's eyes widened. She sat up and found that her hands and feet were bound. She couldn't speak either. She looked up at the Frost Giant approaching her. She tried to back away but he only grabbed her by the hair. "You're not so tough without your voice are you?" he said laughing. "I bet you are wondering where you are." he backed away and held his arms up." This, my dear, is Jotunheim. And YOU are going to win me this ageless war."

He looked down at her and smirked. " You will be my weapon." She didn't like the sound of that. All she could do was grunt. "Oh, you don't like that idea?" He materialized an ice dagger in his palm and held it to her shoulder. "I never said my weapon had to look pretty, now did I?" Her eyes widened as the dagger drew close. " I say again. You will be my weapon against Asgard."

She pulled away and grunted again. The Frost King did not hesitate in driving the dagger into her shoulder. Once the icy blade pierced her skin. She screamed into her muzzle making it rattle. Her scream echoing throughout the skies of Jotunheim.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Shh!" Thor held his hand up."You hear that?" A scream was heard ringing throughout the skies.

"Ariey!" Loki yelled. They all took off in the direction of the scream. They were getting closer.

Running full sprint, they arrived in minutes to the throne of Laufey. They skid to a stop when they saw Ariey's limp body laying in a pool of blood.

"How DARE you!" Thor yelled. "You will pay for this, with your life!" Thor wasted no time in attacking. And on cue a horde of Frost Giants appeared. Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg readied their weapons, but Loki stood there staring in horror at Ariey's body. Pure rage began flowing through Loki's veins. He grabbed his staff and charged an attack, joining the fight with the others.

After a few minutes, Ariey finally came to. When she looked she witnessed the fighting of her companions. She saw Thor beating down five Frost Giants, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral were working together in taking down the bigger enemies. She looked to her right and saw Loki fighting his way to her.

"Loki.." she thought to herself. She carefully stood to her feet and balanced herself as best she could. When she looked back up, she saw one of the Frost Giants head butt Loki. Her eyes widened as he fell to his knees on the ground. She looked down, realizing her bonds were broken so she tore the muzzle, looking up just in time to see the Giant moving in for the attack on Loki. She couldn't use her Voice or she could hurt everyone, so she threw the metal muzzle at the giant as hard as she could. Hitting him right in the head. This didn't knock him over but it did distract him long enough for Loki to recover and slay the Giant.

Ariey made eye contact with Loki, but she felt her concious slipping again, she fell to her knees holding her wounded shoulder.

"Ariey!" Loki yelled. He jumped up to rush to her but a Frost Giant came from his blind side and grabbed him by the arm. Loki grunted as his skin turned blue from the Giant's touch. The Giant himself looked at Loki's arm in confusion, which gave Loki the perfect time to strike. He stabbed the giant in the chest, and kicked him away. Loki then observed his arm, watching it return to it's original color. He shook off the oddity and ran to Ariey.

"Ariey...Ariey!" he shook her awake.

"L-Loki..." She said as she shivered. " I'm glad you're here." she smiled gently. "There's something I want to tell you..."

"Not now, we need to get you out of here!" Loki picked her up and carried her away from the battle. "THOR! We need to go!"

"Not until I teach them a lesson!"

"Thor, we have Ariey, we need to go back to Asgard NOW!" Loki protested, but Thor just continued fighting.

"Thor! We need to go! NOW!" Sif yelled to him.

"Then GO!" he replied. The six of them ran straight back to the gate. All the while Ariey was fighting to stay awake. Thor followed them shortly after. They finally reached the gate in time to escape. Laufey stood there and looked at the ground seeing the blood of Ariey. He smirked and looked out to the horizon of Jotunheim.

"Your move, Odin..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They returned to the Bifrost but only to meet King Odin. To Thor's dismay he did NOT seem happy at all.

"What is the meaning of this!" Odin demanded. Thor just glared at his father.

"Get her to the healing room NOW!" Odin commanded the warriors. The four of them carried Ariey back to the castle. Loki was about to join them but Odin stopped him. "No, you are staying. I need to have a word with you two."

Loki stepped back, his eyes watching them disappear into the distance.

" You could've gotten her killed!"

"No father, she would've been killed if we hadn't arrived!" Thor screamed.

"Father" Loki pleaded. "When we arrived, she was lying in her own blood. If he hadn't been there..." he didn't want to finish. The thought made him sick.

"I understand but it is your motives that I find great distaste in." Odin replied. Thor looked at him confused. Loki looked over at Thor, feeling the same distaste as his father.

"I went to save Ariey!"

"NO!" Odin yelled. "You went to show off!"

"What?" Thor said. " I did no such thing.

"Thor!" Loki yelled. "Quit playing hero!" Thor and Odin looked at Loki with surprise. "Look around you, Thor! Ariey, your bride-to-be, is injured. And while we were able to flee, you stayed and fought for your own glory, putting all of us at risk!" Loki was red in the face. Silence was his only reply.

"Loki..." Odin said as he glanced over to meet Loki's gaze. " Tend to Ariey, I would have a word with your brother."

Loki swallowed hard and looked down. "Yes, Father." He immediately turned and walked away, leaving the company of his father and brother.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok I think that's all for chapter 3. I wanted to do a bit more but It's very late and I have to get up early for work. :) I want to be able to take my time with ch. 4.

PLEASE R&R


	5. Chapter 4

WARNING! If you haven't seen the movie Thor or read any of the comics this chapter will contain spoilers. I'm going to try and branch off in the upcoming chapters so I won't be making it like the movie. I hate using movies as a crutch for my stories. Please enjoy!

Chapter 4

Loki made his way down the bridge in deep thought. How could Thor act so reckless? What will it take for him to snap out of this immaturity? Loki just sighed, but then he remembered the incident with the Frost Giant he encountered. He stopped and held his arm out, examining it. What happened? He didn't understand at all. Why didn't he get hurt like the others? He decided to go to the Treasury to get some answers.

When Loki arrived at the Treasury, he slowly walked towards the power of the Frost Giants. His mind became consumed with questions and thoughts. He slowly reached out for the relic when he heard the voice of his father yelling, "Stop!"

Loki grabbed it anyway, not facing his father. "Am I cursed?" he asked. The room was quiet for a moment until Odin finally answered.

"No."

Loki turned and faced Odin. In result of carrying the relic his skin had turned blue. His eyes red. "Then how do you explain this?" Odin looked down for a moment. Loki returned the relic and rushed to his father, fury filling his mind. "Father, what am I?"

Odin looked back up to face Loki."You are my son."

"No! No, I am not your son!" Loki clinched his fists, his eyes never leaving Odin's. "Where did you find me?"

"It's true I took their source of power from them. But amidst the carnage I also found a baby. Abandoned." Odin began to breathe heavily. " I felt a love for him, so I took him and raised him as my own."

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Loki's eyes began to fill with tears. " I had a purpose! What was that purpose?"

"I brought you here, so that there might be peace between our worlds."

"So that's it then?" Loki felt his whole world turning upside down. "I'm just another trophy to you?"

"No, Loki..." Odin couldn't finish.

"Just locked up here, like all these other relics." He began to rant."You know it makes sense now. Why you favored Thor. And I can see the family resemblance now! And of course, why would you want a frost giant on the throne!"

Odin began to sit on the stairs slowly. He felt his conscious slipping away slowly. Loki just continued to vent.

"Why did I ever think I could be loved by these people. No one ever loved me, and no one ever will!" Tears fell down his face, his features softening when he realized his father was lying on the stairs. "Father..." He rushed to him.

"I do love you, Loki. As my own." Odin gasped for air.

"Thor!" Loki yelled.

"Thor...has been banished." Odin coughed a bit. Loki looked down at him in disbelief. He banished Thor? Odin looked him in the eyes and with a gentle smile he said, "Don't fret my boy. There is someone other than your family here, who loves you."

Loki's eyes widened as his father's grasp became weak. "GUARDS!" he shouted. "Guards help!" Within seconds, the guards came and took their king to his chambers. Loki sat on the stairs trying to make sense of things. With Thor gone and his father ill, who would take the throne? Surely not him, he knew he wasn't ready for that.

Loki stood up and made his way to check on Ariey." What did father mean by..." his eyes widened. "N-No. It can't be." Loki took off down the hall heading straight for the healing rooms. Surely he was not referring to Ariey.

A flicker of hope started to burn inside him, but what would she think if she found out he was the same as those beasts who injured her? Loki slowed down. Suddenly he was not so anxious to see her. But, he didn't want to leave her after all she'd been through. He sighed as he continued down the hallway. "It seems that my destiny is to be unhappy for eternity."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Loki finally arrived at Ariey''s room. He quietly entered and saw Ariey lying in the bed with her eyes closed. No one else was in the room so he entered and shut the door behind him. Slowly making his way next to her, he examined her body. There wasn't much damage other than the wound to the shoulder. He was happy for that at least. He sat in a chair that was placed beside her bed. Gently he took her hand. It was warm and soft like it always was. She stirred a little and opened her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I did not mean to wake you." he watched her worried. She seemed very tired, yet she looked as beautiful as always.

"Loki.." she said faintly. A smile grew as tears began to swell. "How is everyone else?"

Typical, here she is injured and all she could think about was the others. Thor was not worthy of her. "They are alive and well..." Loki looked away. Suddenly Thor popped into his mind.

Ariey sat up and looked at Loki. "Is everything ok?"

"Thor...was banished."

Ariey's eyes widened. "What?"

"Father banished him after we got back. The way he was acting...it was even too much for him. And now father is in a coma." Loki closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears.

"Loki, I'm...sorry" She took his hand which made him look up at her. His eyes were glossy.

"Tell me." he began. "You...said you wanted to tell me something back on Jotunheim."

Ariey blushed a bit. It was awkward but considering the recent events, perhaps Loki could hear the good news. If he even found that as good news. She hesitated a moment, suddenly fear of rejection gripped her. She never thought to day or opportunity would ever reveal itself. She believed she would be stuck with Thor for the rest of her life, then suddenly that reality turned to a distant memory and her dreams came true. But at what cost?

Ariey was taking her time to answer him. Loki leaned his head forward as a notion that he was listening. "Ariey?"

She looked at him. "Oh sorry. My mind seems to have wondered off." she laughed nervously. She didn't know what to say now. " I was just thinking about...the Frost Giants." she quickly covered. She didn't know if her judgment was off on her timing but she just couldn't tell him how she felt...not yet.

"I'm sorry" Loki replied. "I wish we'd gotten there sooner." Ariey noticed his knuckles turning white. He was getting frustrated. She gently placed her hands on his and looked at him gently.

"Loki, I'm alright. They weren't going to kill me." she said. Loki looked up at her.

"What did they want from you?"

" I think...they are planning to attack Asgard." she looked away in thought. "He was talking about using me as a weapon. And when I refused to cooperate he..." she gently placed her hand on her shoulder. Loki watched her, she seemed fine, but he could tell there was some discomfort. He wanted to tell her SO badly. He wanted everything to come out at once. But he just didn't know how to say it.

"You're safe now." He took her hand and boldly kissed it, not breaking eye contact.

Ariey blushed a bit. She felt her body get warm and her emotions got the best of her. "L-Loki... I.." No she couldn't.

Loki backed away and turned his back to her. "Ariey... before my father went into sleep. He told me something." he paused and turned his head. "He told me that... someone apart from our family loved me." Ariey grew a bit pale. She had to tell him now. Loki turned and faced her. His expression gentle and hopeful. "Tell me...is it..." he couldn't finish. He just couldn't even though he couldn't take it back. He didn't want her to say no.

"It is true..." she said. Loki looked up at her wide eyed. Tears swelling in his eyes once again. He stopped and turned back around. He couldn't face her with what was about to take place.

"Then... there is something you should know." She looked at him nervously. The first thing to go through her mind was rejection. "I... am not of Odin." he said bluntly.

Ariey sighed a bit in relief. "So you are adopted?" she smiled gently to him, even though he wasn't facing her. "What does that matter? You are still Odinso-You don't understand." Loki cut her off.

"I am not of Asgard at all." he began to shake. The last thing he wanted was to lose her. Especially knowing now that she had feelings for him. But he couldn't lie to her. He didn't want to live a lie. She would find out eventually.

"Loki?...I...don't understand." she said innocently. He bit his lip trying to hold back the tears. He released the illusion of Odin, and as he turned his true form materialized right before her. Her eyes widened as his skin turned blue, the same dark marking on the skin and same piercing red eyes as those monsters. "Y-You're..."

"A Frost Giant..." he finished. He looked away, not wanted to see her face. It was more than he could bear. To be so close to all he ever really wanted and to lose it, it just wasn't fair.

Ariey stood up from her bed. She walked up to him, her hand reaching for his face. Her delicate fingers brushed against his cheek. He felt her hand shaking but she wasn't running away, or telling him to get out. He said what was on his heart. " Ariey... I don't want to hide what I am to you. I know I must be repulsive and monstrous. But I swear to you that I sincerely love you. And I would die for you."

"Loki..." she looked at him with all the compassion and love in her heart. Looking into her eyes, he swore his heart skipped a beat. "you think of me so low?" she asked. He looked at her a bit confused. He was about to ask her what she was talking about but his mind went completely blank when he saw her moving closer to his face. " You should know by now..." she said in a hushed tone, moving ever so closer to his lips. "that I don't judge by appearances." She ran her fingers through his hair and gently pulled him into a kiss. Loki's breath caught, he felt his head spinning, his mind trying to find a reasonable reaction to this gesture. He wanted so desperately to just take her but he refused to let such an animalistic reaction take over. He finally grabbed her face gently and deepened the kiss. His spell dissipating, returning him to his previous, godly form. Ariey began getting more aggressive with the kiss, as Loki ran his hand down her chest and wrapping it around her waist. Loki's mind came too and he gently pulled away. The both of them caught their breath as they stared into each others eyes. Emerald meeting Amethyst in a whole new light, a whole new world was opening up to them.

"Ariey..." Loki was overwhelmed with feelings. "You don't know how happy this makes me. Especially during this time of grief." he looked down, in thought of Thor and his father.

"Loki.." she said, gently pulling his face up. She looked into his eyes once more with a smile. "Everything will be alright."

Loki smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. He pressed his forehead against hers and held her close. Despite the events of the day, he wanted to stay like this forever.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

:) such tender moments...

I'm quite happy with this little scene. Made myself tear up a few times. :P I hope you too were able to enjoy. Please leave me some feedback so I know I'm doing a good job.

Thanks and much love!

Also. I'm starting to draw some 'concept' art for the story. More or less of Ariey. I haven't posted any YET, but if you are interested in seeing any art based off the story then you can visit my deviantart page. My username is Nintendard :P


End file.
